The Maiden in the Snow
by fireneko33
Summary: A strange song is being sung in wintertime at the village. Does it have any thing to do with the Inu gang? Read and find out!review too


The Maiden in the Snow

by _Kristina Hyatt_

Hey there all you Inuyasha fans! This is just a stupid one shot story that was inspired while I was walking home in the snow. I hope you like it! -

Kagome had went to her time one day as usual, but this time was different. It was the first day of winter vacation ( and the Christmas break). She came back to tell the others that she'd be spending two or three weeks back in her time so she could finally get all her missed work done. Then she left and the others stayed in Kaede's village, in their own hut (Kaede decided to build them a hut in the village because she got tired of hearing thumps in the night from Sango hitting Miroku with Hiraikotsu).

Around the time that Kagome was supposed to come back, there was a blizzard. Kaede had went to visit the group when it started.

"Hey, did any of you notice that scent that just appeared, like Kagome's does when she comes through the well?" asked Inuyasha, sniffing the air. "I can't tell if it's Kagome or not. The snow covered it too quickly."

"What if it's not Kagome, but someone else from her time that knows how to use the well?" asked Sango.

"If it's not Kagome, or one of her family members, then we'll have to kill them. Kagome said that if anyone from her time came here, then they'd mess up the future. Also, they might make it known that people can travel back in time freely." explained Inuyasha. "I'm going to see who it is."

"Wait! We're coming with you!"said Sango, pulling off her outer robe to expose her exterminator outfit.

"Then ye all must bundle up warmly. Kagome's temperature reader says 'tis below 0 degrees outside. Shippo, ye shall come with me to my hut." said Kaede, rising. "I know that Kagome has hidden come candy in the floor somewhere."

"Yay! Candy! Let's go Kaede!" said Shippo, jumping up and down.

The others left and started towards the well. Nobody could see father than their hands outstreched. They all stopped when they heard someone singing.

_"Ahh-ahhh-ahhhh-ahhhaaa-aha..."_

The singing continued.

"That song, it sounds familiar." said Inuyasha. "I remember now! Kagome once showed me a movie, The Little Mermaid, I think. The mermaid sings to a human prince she's fallen in love with, and he falls in love with her. She goes to a sea witch to become human, and sings that song to the sea witch, who takes her vioce in return for helping her become human. Later on, the sea witch turns into a human and sings the same song with the stolen voice, and the prince falls in love with her."

"What's your point?" asked Miroku.

"The song is a spell." he told the others. "So, let's plug our ears and continue."

As the group came into the claering with the well in it, the snow lightened up alot, so they could now see who it was. When they saw the singer, they stopped and stood there gasping.

It was a woman, in a dress with a flower in her hand. Her eyes were a warm honey color, and her lips, blood red, were the only spot of color on her face. Her hair was a blue-black color that went to the middle of her back, with a lily in it. Her dress was a pure white color, whiter than the snow falling softly around her, with no sleeves. It had a low neckline, and touched the ground. Her feet were bare in the snow. The flower she held in her hand was a yellow rose, with thorns.

To the three who saw her, she did not look real.

When she heard their gasps, she stopped singing instantly, and she looked at the intruders of her song. Her hand tightened around the stem of the rose, and three drops of blood spilled from her hand into the snow. She instantly took the flower from her hair and tore off a petal. Then she gathered the drops onto the petal and carefully folded it.

"Did you enjoy my singing, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku?" she asked.

They did not hear her. She went to each of them, and took out the clothes from their ears.

"I am not a witch. I have always sat by the well when there were blizzards and sang until the end of the storm." said the maiden.

"What is your name?" asked Inuyasha. "You sound, and smell, very familiar to one that we know."

"Ah, Inuyasha, that I cannot tell you. But, if you ever again hear my singing, then catch me and hold me throughout all fifteen transformations, without letting go OR showing any emotions, then you shall know me, and you will get a surprising reward." said the maiden. "But, I am one of the fastest beings on this planet, so I will be hard to catch."

At this, she started her song again.

_"Ahh-ahhh-ahhhh-ahhhaaa-aha..."_

"I'll catch you right now, wench!" shouted Inuyasha, lunging toward her.

But the maiden had already vanished into the storm. Her song continued.

_"Ahh-ahhh-ahhhh-ahhhaaa-aha-ahh-ahhh-ahhhh-ahhhaaa-aha..."_

"Look, Inuyasha! Her rose fell when she left! Now you can find out who she is by tracing her scent." said Miroku, picking up the flower.

Inuyasha took the flower and sniffed it. Then he dropped it as though it were on fire.

"Do you know the scent, Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Yes. It's," he paused, "It's Kagome's scent."

"WHAT!" shouted Sango and Miroku.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Wait a second. I think I know what it is that Kagome was talking about. She is under a curse." said Miroku. "I know because I helped a princess get through her own curse. She turned into a snake, fire, a wasp, and a shark before the spell was broken. Of course, when I asked her to bear my child, she told me she was married to a prince."

"Do you ever give up, you lecherous monk?" sighed Sango tiredly.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" asked Inuysaha.

"I don't hear.. Wait! Kagome's song has stopped! That means someone has caught her!" said Miroku. "We have to help her!"

The others nodded and Inuyasha knelt for them to climb on his back. As soon as they were on, he sped towards the place where he'd last heard the song. When they got there, they saw that the ground was soaked with blood.

And Kagome was standing over the body of Naraku, whose body had been destroyed by knife wounds. His head was far from his body.

"Naraku heard us talking and thought that the reward would be the Shikon Jewel. The fool." said Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha noticed that she was singing softly.

_"When I have finished my song, one shall come and hold me through only seven of my transformations. He will have not shown any emotion, but I shall stop on my own and give him the surprise reward... my body and soul that will become his forever as he claims me as his lifemate.."_ she sang softly.

Inuyasha did not let her finish the song, because he had run to her and held her tightly.

She instantly became a rabbit, goldfish, an electric eel, a Miroku who groped Inuyasha, a blue wasp, a branch of fire, and finally a white dog. Then she became Kagome again.

"You already know that I am Kagome, so now I shall give you your reward: my soul and my love, offered to you in the form of becoming lifemates. If you so choose to accept this, then first become husband to me in a human ceremony. Then seek out your elder brother Sesshomaru, for he shall give me some of his blood so that I may become like you, half human, half demon." said Kagome. "Also, he must perform the mating ceremony in order for us to become mates. Do you accept, Inuyasha?"

"I shall accept your offer only because I have always loved you, Kagome. Now, let's go. I want to know my soon to be lifemate." said Inuyasha.

"Miroku, can we first go to the village to tell Kaede the good news?" asked Kagome.

"Tell me what good news, Kagome?" asked Kaede, who had rode out to find them.

"Inuyasha has just agreed to become my husband and mate." said Kagome.

"Let's just have the wedding in the morning, when it's warmer, and not nighttime." said Miroku.

Then the group started towards the village. When they got into the village, Kagome started to follow Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha to their shared hut.

"Nay, child. Methinks that ye would wish to be a virgin still when ye marry Inuyasha. Besides, ye don't want the others to witness your mating, now do you?" said Kaede, leading Kagome to her hut.

Kagome just giggled, and looked up at the moon. As she was gazing at the moon, she saw Kikyo's shinidamachu (soul collectors) coming towards the village.

"Kaede, look! Shinidamachu! I would sooner have Inuyasha not see them." said Kagome.

Then they landed. Kikyo stepped off of them and spoke to Kagome.

"I wish to speak alone with you, Kagome."

"Just promise me that you are not going to kill me first." said Kagome, as she followed Kikyo.

Kikyo led her to a secluded glade in the forest and sat down.

"When the demoness Urasue gave me your soul, I was happy. Then, when Inuyasha fought me with his sword, most of the soul went back to you. You regained your love, happiness and sadness, while I kept ypur hatred, sorrow and love. Now that you are to wed Inuyasha, I want you to be whole again. When I give you back your soul, my body will turn to ashes and will go into a urn. I do not want you to bury my ashes in this time; rather, take them with you wherever you go." said Kikyo, handing Kagome a urn. "Goodbye."

Then she died again and her ashes went into the urn.

So, what di you think? I won't put up the next chapter unless I get at least five reviews(or flames)

Please R&R. Fireneko33


End file.
